


Better Off Red

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [11]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunters, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, discussion of object insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: He sucks his lip glancing at Ricky, ‘I’m still not totally clear on how we’re going to get these,’ he waggles the diamond, ‘across the border.’Ricky smirks.Well, he asked. He takes the stone from Chris and indicates for him to turn over. Chris snorts but does it and Ricky moves behind, snaking a hand around his waist to pop the button on his jeans.‘I already told you,’ he says, ‘I’m going to hide them right in here.’On the run after a big job, Ricky and Chris share a quiet moment in a motel.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Better Off Red

Ricky closes the door behind him with a snap, flicking the lock. On the bed Chris’ flinches, nearly dropping what he’s holding up to the light on his face. It’s a diamond the size of his fist. Part of a quintet of similar diamonds that, up until approximately 3.47am, had been located in a secure facility that was now many miles away. 

Ricky eyes his partner, in every sense of the word, sprawled out on the bed and approaches. He’s just starting to come down from the adrenaline of the job and he’s feeling… _restless_. Ricky toes off his sneakers and gets a knee on the mattress, pulling off his cap and letting his long hair fall over his shoulders. He’d tucked it up to go and pay for the motel room for the night.

‘There’s two cameras in the lobby,’ Ricky says, ‘easy to avoid, if they even have space on the disk.’ 

‘Cool,’ Chris says nodding. The miniature rainbow on his cheek sliding. He sucks his lip glancing at Ricky, ‘I’m still not totally clear on how we’re going to get these,’ he waggles the diamond, ‘across the border.’ 

Ricky smirks. _Well, he asked_. He takes the stone from Chris and indicates for him to turn over. Chris snorts but does it and Ricky moves behind, snaking a hand around his waist to pop the button on his jeans. 

‘I already told you,’ he says, ‘I’m going to hide them right in here.’ He slides his hand down into Chris underwear, his jeans now loose around his hips, and lets a fingertip brush over his hole. Chris huffs, squirming as Ricky touches him again. He feels the hot, smooth skin between Chris’ cheeks and thighs. Chris hisses softly as Ricky feels down to his balls, between his thighs, and carefully over the head of his shaft. 

‘I don’t think they’ll fit,’ Chris murmurs, shifting his hips back into Ricky. 

‘Sure, they will,’ Ricky says, amused. He removes his hand and sets the diamond beside him on the bed. He reaches to hook his thumbs under the waistband of Chris’ jeans and pulls, until he can see all of Chris’ delicious, bare skin. Chris mumbles and shifts but he settles when Ricky sets a hand on his bare hip. 

Ricky sucks the two longest fingers on his free hand, thoughtfully. When they’re wet enough he drops them down again and smears his saliva over Chris’ hole. He whines. Ricky smiles, sliding both fingers in at once, going slow though, careful. Chris groans softly. 

‘Mm?’ Ricky says and Chris pushes back a little as Ricky starts to rock his hand. Ricky picks up the diamond again, pressing it to the back of Chris’ leg and rolls it up the back of his thigh. Chris shivers. 

‘ _Rick_ —’ he grumbles but Ricky laughs, soft and amused. He removed his hand so he could pull Chris’ cheeks apart. Chris shivers again. Ricky rolls the diamond over his skin until it reaches the base of his spine. Chris shifts nervous and Rick bites his lip, smiling to himself. He rolls it up and down Chris’ lumbar spine before rolling it all the way down between Chris’ cheeks. 

Chris yelps twitching forward, away from him, twisting onto his side. Turning Chris pouts at him and Ricky smiles. 

‘Sorry, was that too much?’ he says, sitting back, setting the diamond carefully on the bedside table away from Chris.

‘You’re mean tonight,’ Chris says, still pouting and Ricky smirks as him. 

‘Oh?’ he murmurs, ‘you want me to be mean?’ He slides his dry hand under Chris’ shirt to scratch over his ribs to make him squirm, ticklish. 

‘ _No_ ,’ Chris says, gasping a little, wriggling on his back, as Ricky scratches him more, ‘—what did I ever do to you, huh?’ 

‘This—’ Ricky says, lighting slapping his flank, ‘—and this—’ he says, pulling up Chris’ shirt to show more of his stomach, ‘—and this—’ he says, yanking down Chris’ jeans and underwear more and finally allows his hand to fit around Chris’ cock. Chris gasps softly. 

‘ _Rick_ —’ he says. Ricky snorts softly. He spits on his hand again, slipping his fingers back into Chris as he continues to work on his cock. Chris makes a tight, needful noise. Ricky watches his eyelashes flicker as he fucks himself into Ricky’s hand. Chris arches his back, letting his head thunk back into the pillows. He looks good. Glittering and irresistible. And Ricky’s never had much self-control around shiny things. 

He lowers his mouth, licking the head of Chris’ cock before taking it into his mouth. Chris moans, squirming as his hips roll up into Ricky’s mouth. Ricky fucks into him with his fingers, encouraging him to thrust up into his mouth. 

Ricky swallows him down, enjoying the slide of his cock against his tongue. Ricky takes him deeper and Chris makes the tight noise again. His hand brushes Ricky’s shoulder and then bunches in his t-shirt as he gasps. Ricky lets his cock slide deeper into his mouth.

‘I’m close—’ Chris says, gasping, hands tight on his shoulders. Ricky hums assent, curling his fingers making him whine. Chris arches more, hands fisted in the pillows above his head. Ricky feels him tense, body tighten, and then he moans low in his chest as he comes. Ricky groans feeling his cock throbbing in his mouth before Chris whines again, oversensitive, and Ricky sits up letting his cock slip from his mouth. He removes his fingers carefully and moves his hand to yank down the zip on his jeans. 

Chris is still on his back panting as Ricky moves closer to him, getting a hand around his cock.

‘Do you want me to?’ Chris asks, making to get up. 

‘No,’ Ricky says, putting at a hand on his stomach to keep him down, ‘you stay right there, baby.’ Chris snorts, but relaxes, eyes on Ricky’s as he strokes his cock. Ricky bites his lip, eyes on Chris’ skin, thigh quivering. He’s hot, cheeks burning as Chris watches him. He likes that; likes Chris to see what he does to him. He pants through his mouth, hips rocking into his fist. 

He’s close already, edgy from the adrenaline and twisted up from the taste of Chris' come in his mouth. Ricky shifts forwards, back arching. Chris puts a hand on his thigh and Ricky shivers pressing into his touch. He bites his lip, feeling the sharpness of his incisor. He lets his head drop back as he feels heat flood into his hips and he comes, hot stripes across Chris’ stomach. 

He lets himself go, gasping in air through his mouth. He traces his fingers through the come on Chris’ stomach before lifting them to Chris’ mouth. He presses them in and Chris sucks, eyes dark. Ricky sits back on heels, flushed and sated. 

Chris shifts, sitting up to kiss him roughly, hand in his hair. Ricky smiles, letting Chris’ tongue slide into his mouth. 

In the distance he hears sirens. 

‘Is that—?’ Chris says, breaking off their kiss. Ricky shrugs, trying to stay calm. 

‘Could be…’ he mutters, ‘let’s grab a ride and go.’ Chris groans softly at the prospect of more driving but Ricky doesn’t have to point out it’s much more appealing than the prospect of prison. 

They pack up quickly; the smudged diamond goes in Chris’ bag. It’s dark now at least and he can’t see the lights yet though the sirens definitely sound louder. Chris picks — as always — holding the metal implement flush against his forearm as he creeps across the dusky lot. 

When it’s done he signals for Ricky, who walks to him without hurry, trying not to think about the millions of dollars in uncut diamond he’s carrying in his backpack right now. They get in. Chris gets the engine going and throws the car into reverse. 

They look straight ahead as the squad cars turn into the lot as they pull out. Feds. _Fuck_. Chris turns towards the border, speed increasing until they’re going an easy 90. When ten minutes pass with no sign of blue lights on the horizon, Ricky releases his death-grip on Chris’ leg.

**Author's Note:**

> We're got two SUPER mushy ones coming up.. so, um, brace yourselves 😅
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
